Almost Real
by minashito-sama
Summary: A reunited team seven goes to eat at the Ichiraku's on one of the peaceful days since the Fourth Shinobi War. But for Naruto, is it really a happy ever-after? One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto and its characters. They're Kishimoto's, and forever will be.

**A/N:** This is my first (and probably the last, it actually depends, but I'm pretty sure it is) Naruto fanfic. Had to say this before anything else.

Credits to** A.G. Ryle** for the title :) (Check out this author's fics!)

* * *

**ALMOST REAL**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto grinned. He was walking towards his favorite restaurant, hands crossed behind his head. He was miraculously up this early in the morning when he doesn't have any missions or training; he only reasoned that it was a good and sunny day for a team bonding.

"Ramen, ramen, dattebayo!" The blond sang. "Ramen—Ow! That hurts, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted, rubbing a hand to the spot where his teammate, and long-time crush, Haruno Sakura, hit.

"Stop with that awful singing baka!" The pinkette exclaimed, fist waving in front of the blond, who paled and put up a hand in defense.

"But Sakura-cha—"

"No!"

The blond pouted once more, then turned to their final teammate, who was walking a few steps behind them, hands rested inside his pockets and face void of any expression. "Oy teme! You okay there? You're getting slow, ya know!"

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his teammate. The stare turned into a glare, but his pace didn't quicken, taking his sweet time in annoying the Uzumaki.

"Hn."

"Teme!" Naruto growled. He reacted again when Sakura slapped his head, lightly this time. "Sakura-chaaaan, it hurts-ttebayo!"

"Oh hush, Naruto, stop bothering Sasuke-kun. We're almost at the Ichiraku's, unless you don't want to eat ramen anymore?" Sakura mocked, eyes twinkled teasingly. Then she smiled genuinely when the blond grinned again, eyes focused ahead towards said restaurant as it became visible.

"She's right, dobe," the raven added, expression teasing. "Why don't we try the new dango stand near the center? I heard they're getting popular." _And I heard there's a tomato flavored dango, too._

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto was already springing to the Ichiraku, with Sakura not far behind, laughing as she called the raven to hurry up.

* * *

Sakura sighed in exasperation as she heard the blond beside her practically inhale the broth of his fifth bowl of ramen. She can never understand Naruto's obsession with it. Good thing though, that he has been eating vegetables now. On her other side, Sasuke calmly ate his own, his expression blank, but his posture told her that he's relaxed.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" The blond asked after setting down his sixth bowl and gestured to Teuchi for another one.

Really, they should have been used to this by now. Sakura stifled another sigh and calmly – as calmly as she can – responded, "You know how he is, Naruto. He's always—"

"Yo!" Sakura never knew that word alone can bring her to an edge as she finally snapped and rounded on the masked jounin who just came, holding his ever present Icha Icha book.

"You're late!" But then again, she always snaps, so that was already a given.

Kakashi just waved her accusation off, and started to sit next to Sasuke, who didn't even acknowledge him. His eyes crinkled in an upside down U, though unseen as his face was still buried in the book. "Maa, maa. I was on my way here when I saw a stray kitten wandering about my apartment's hall, so I—"

"Save your excuses to those who would believe," Naruto cut off in mock-anger as he slurped his ramen heartily.

Kakashi caught Sasuke's interest, his face perking up when he heard their former sensei's lame excuse. But what really had his attention was the stray kitten. "Did you say kitten?" He asked, voice gruff.

"Ne, teme, don't tell me you have a soft spot for kittens?"

"Hn."

"Oy, don't give me that grunt!" Naruto yelled, throwing a piece of chopstick to the raven, aiming for his head. The raven caught the flying stick, face wearing a smirk. The blond growled, ramen forgotten.

If there's something that can divert Naruto's attention from his favorite food, it's always the challenge. He suddenly stood up, pointing a finger at his teammate. "Let's spar!"

"You would eat the ground you're walking on, dobe." Sasuke smirked, standing up and walking towards the training grounds. When he was halfway across the street, he noticed that Naruto wasn't behind him and he turned, eyes dancing mirthfully. "Aren't you coming? I don't have all day."

The blond growled again, taking up the challenge and stomping angrily after Sasuke.

"Well, that was…" Sakura trailed off, staring at the way where her two teammates went.

"Enjoyable? Fun? Laughable? Overwhelming?" Kakashi supplied helpfully.

"Exasperating." The pinkette sighed, she then turned her attention to her former sensei, and when her eyes failed to see him, she barely restrained herself from exploding and blurting a stream of profanities. "Oh great! My wallet's going to be empty again! Thanks, you lot!"

* * *

Naruto fell on the ground, his face staring up in the graying sky, sun nowhere to be seen. He panted, breathless as he strained his eyes towards his companion, who lied down beside him, also panting. His satisfaction at making the raven wore out was clearly seen in his blue eyes.

"That was invigorating," the blond said, arms and legs spread, like he was trying to make a snow angel, only there wasn't any snow.

Sasuke scoffed, eyes staring at the clouds. "Big words coming from a dead last."

"H-hey!" Naruto sputtered, then he growled, eyes glaring at the raven.

"You know that won't work. I have the ultimate of the glares, no one can compare to that, usuratonkachi," the raven confidently said, smirking. He sat up, and lifted a hand to his face, shielding it from the sudden pouring of the rain.

Naruto mimic Sasuke, still glaring at him. Then his expression softened, "I'm really glad you're back. It's been a year since the war, thanks for the help."

The raven turned to blond, dark eyes holding Naruto's blue ones, then he smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad too."

The blond grinned, glad that his life was getting better. Team seven complete and finally reunited. The villagers acknowledged him, greeting him whenever they saw him walking the streets. He wore a smile that never left his face, eyes lit up in contentment and happiness. Well, almost contentment since his dream of becoming a Hokage is still in the process.

He was jerked out of his reverie and turned sharply at the gasp of his companion. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke started to melt, as if the rain was washing the raven's skin off of him. He turned to Naruto, dark eyes questioning him as he lifted his hand, examining the flesh that was already dripping off like a blob. Blood poured out of his ears, nose, and eyes. It continued its trek until it hit the ground, joining the blood that pooled beneath him.

Naruto gasped loudly, his wide, disbelieving eyes fixated at the horror that was happening to his teammate. He saw Sasuke open his mouth but no sound came, only more blood gushed out. He wanted to move, to help him, but something's hindering him from doing so. He can only watch helplessly as Sasuke continued to slowly melt, his face distorting, eyes sliding off its socket; eyes that were accusing him.

"H-help… N-Naruto…"

Naruto jerked, whatever was hindering him suddenly vanished and his body moved to the raven. He held him desperately, Sasuke's body only containing bits of flesh, his bones showing everywhere, face beyond recognition now as the raven lost his eyes through the puddle of mixed liquid. He clawed at it, teeth gritting in desperate attempt to hold his tears at bay. He finally let it out, tears leaving a path across his whiskered cheeks as the raven was nothing but a puddle on the ground.

The rain was still pouring, washing away Sasuke's remains.

Naruto felt numb. He tried to stop the flow of tears, but it was futile. He raised his face towards the sky as the rain washed and replaced his tears, his hands trembled, eyes closed as he admitted defeat.

He should have—wait. Maybe this is some kind of an illusion. Maybe he's trapped in a genjutsu. _That's it! This is a genjutsu! But when…?_ The blond snapped his head towards the puddle, barely visible now as it seeped on the ground. Maybe it's when he laid down before Sasuke joined him. Or he might have looked into the raven's eyes during their spar. His face hardened with determination, lighting up his eyes, bringing back his confidence. _Yes, that really is it! I'm trapped in teme's stupid genjutsu. I'll show him when I get out of this, dattebayo! How could I have not seen through it when—wait a minute, I don't remember him activating his sharingan… but if I'm not in a genjutsu…_

Naruto shook his head, clearing his doubt. He stood up, walking away from the training grounds and into the village proper. He passed by the Ichiraku's and did a double take. Sakura's still there, just sitting on the stool, facing towards the blond.

He cupped his hands on his face and called the pinkette. "Oy! Sakura-chan!" He waved when Sakura lifted her face to look for the one who called her name. She waved back, smiling.

"Naruto." She uttered when the blond started to walk towards her. She stood up, wanting to meet him halfway when she noticed that Sasuke wasn't there with him.

"Hey, where's Sasuke-kun?"

That question alone stopped him from his tracks. His eyes widened slightly. _How could I forget?_ He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, torn between lying and telling the truth. "Well, you see…" He froze when Sakura started walking towards him, words left his mouth as the rain continued to fall from the sky. He looked down, trying to shield his face.

"N-Naruto… H-help…"

The blond inhaled sharply, those words were almost the same as what Sasuke had uttered earlier. He slowly raised his head, and saw that, like Sasuke, Sakura started to melt. _Why them? Why not me? Damn it! I really am in a genjutsu._ He looked forlornly at the melting pinkette.

"Why won't you help me, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked accusingly. "You're not strong enough. You can never be Hokage if you can't help your friends, if you can't save us." She moved at a slow but steady pace, hand outstretched, seeking his as her mouth gaped.

Naruto looked down again, trying, for the second time, not to cry as the words she said pierced through him. _She's right. I can't save them. I'm not strong enough._ He knew he's trapped in a genjutsu—a cruel one—but he can't help but think of all his insecurities.

A hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw his former sensei gazing at him with his lone eye. Even though half of his face was covered with a mask, the blond can see Kakashi's disappointment in his eye.

The silver-haired jounin was about to say something, but he decided against it and shook his head, sighing.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered. He jerked again when another hand fell on his other shoulder, fear and grief flashing in his eyes as Sakura, still melting, had approached him.

To his right, Kakashi started to decay, his hair falling, eyes misted.

They both chanted the same thing. "Naruto, you're nothing. You don't deserve to live. You should be the one to die, not us. You think you're strong? You think you're great?"

"Sasuke-kun was greater than you. Better than you'll ever be."

"You disappointed me, Naruto. You cannot compare to your father. Your skills were not even within an ounce of Minato-sensei's and Jiraiya-sama's."

Naruto started to shake them, but their grip on his shoulders was tight. They wouldn't let him go, saying those things over and over again. He shook his head, denying them, trying to cover his ears to block out their noises.

"NO!"

* * *

Naruto jumped awake, eyes wild as he looked around his dark bedroom. His hand clutched at his clothed chest, heart beating rapidly as he panted.

Images of his former team plagued his mind as he tried to ease his breathing and calm his heart.

Why? Why was he having those dreams again?

He started to get up from the bed, but his face immediately met the floor. He had several tries before he managed to stand up, his blue eyes looking at the sheets that had entangled with his legs when he had thrashed about during his sleep.

He went to the kitchen and opened the cupboard to get a glass. It made a clinking sound when it was placed in the sink. He turned the tap and water immediately filled the glass.

He drank it as if he had gone for days without drinking anything. When he finished, he contemplated filling it again, but decided against it, and suddenly threw the glass to the floor.

Memories quickly flooded his mind. He groped blindly for the counter as he felt tears well up. Memories of his former team, from their graduation and bell test, to their brutal murders from the war.

He can't help feeling bitter. He was angry at himself for not being able to save them, for not being fast enough. Strong enough for them.

His legs buckled, his back supported by the counter as he slid into a sitting position, hands running through his unruly hair. He finally gripped it with both hands, as tears fell unbidden. He wanted to tear his hair out in shame and frustration; he wanted to rewind it all, to bring back the past so he can save them. So he can prevent it all from happening.

A sob escaped from his quivering lips as he thought of all the dreams that recently had. They were all the same, always repeating. He had it memorized, every detail of their faces, their words, their clothes. Everything.

He knew that team seven was no more. He knew that it will never happen. He also knew that he can never move on, after years of trying, he never stopped thinking about them. He never stopped wishing for it.

When is he going to have a peace of mind?

When will he be able to accept the truth? To finally move on?

_…when will it stop haunting him?_

**END.**

* * *

**A/N the 2nd:** Just had to get this story out of my system, or it will not make me rest. :kdot:


End file.
